Inocente mentirosa
by Neji H-H
Summary: No hay nada peor que fingir inocencia para conseguir lo que se quiere, una mentira bien fundamentada.


**Inocente mentirosa.**

* * *

Desperté como todas las noches desde mi matrimonio, me di la vuelta hacia la derecha al hombre que me daba la espalda. El hombre con el que me casé hace escasos cuatro meses, el hombre al que amo desde que tengo uso de memoria, porque el hice la peor jugada…

Una que me estaba pasando factura, en ese preciso instante, observando la espalda de mi esposo. Delineando en el aire con mis dedos la línea de su columna, y los músculos de su espalda, marcados por el duro entrenamiento diario.

Su excusa para no pasar tiempo conmigo, su excusa para poder verla ella… El amor de su vida, la mujer eterna en su corazón. A la que no he podido desplazar, ni con el nacimiento de nuestro hijo… El que está a punto de nacer y la razón por la que se casó conmigo.

La obligación.

Mi padre lo obligó, mis hermanos lo obligaron a responder, y yo sabía que lo harían. Yo sabía que lo obligarían. Lo tenía contemplado y no me equivoqué, pero… ¿Valió la pena?

No, no lo valía.

Me condené a vivir en la incertidumbre, en la angustia y la preocupación de ver como su esposo se pierde y se hunde en la monotonía, en que cada beso y cada saludo hacia a mí, no solo es desganado, es insípido. Porque no me ama, jamás me amó y le obligué a permanecer a mi lado.

Presa de mis sentimientos de culpabilidad y las hormonas a flor de piel por mi embarazo, abruptamente llevé una mano hacia mi boca, tapando mis sollozos… Aunque mis lágrimas no pudieron detenerse, corrieron libremente por mis mejillas mojando la almohada.

Ya no podía llorar en su presencia, tantos reclamos y llantos lo aburrieron. Ya no me consolaba, si lo hacía, era por mero ruego más que por gusto. Solo correspondía a su papel de esposo, a lo que el párroco demandó, a lo que mi padre amenazó y mi padre no hizo de menos.

Llevé mi otra mano a mi abultado vientre, mi hijo no se movía, se mantenía tranquilo en presencia de su padre y muy inquieto cuando no estaba, hasta el escuchar mi propia voz le alteraba. Me pareció un aviso de que ni siquiera mi hijo me toleraría, porque solo fue un instrumento para conseguir a su padre, para salirme con mi capricho.

Lloré mucho más desconsolada, todo lo hice mal y ahora… Me tocaba solo aguardar, aguardar a todo lo que podría pasar…

Cuando me levanté esta mañana, mi cabeza dolía horrores, mi esposo ya estaba afuera de la cama, escuché la ducha correr, solo cerré los ojos. La luz me molestaba mucho, me dolían los ojos por si la cabeza no era suficiente.

Enseguida escuché como el ruido de la puerta me molestó en cuanto la cerró, solté un quejido y pronto pude sentir su mirada en mí.

— Buenos días, Hinata. — escuché su voz, antes alegre ahora apagada, normal e insustancial.

Te hizo falta el _chan_… Oh, claro, se lo quitó cuando nos casamos. Porque lo obligué a eso, como me aproveché de aquella borrachera producto del despecho por la ausencia de tu compañera de equipo, a la que amas y que estaba fuera por cuestiones de misiones.

— Bue-Buenos días, Na-Naruto-kun. — tartamudee, como ya era mi costumbre, porque el nerviosismo aun no se iba, aunque mi voz sonara decepcionada ante tu indiferencia.

— ¿Amaneciste mal esta mañana? ¿Te duele la cabeza? — tus cuestionamientos, son siempre los mismos, de la misma forma. Cansada y sin interés.

Te vi buscar ropa en el closet mientras te secas el cabello, sin siquiera mirarme.

Un golpe se produce en mi pecho, muy similar a una bola de demolición que se estrella contra un edificio haciéndolo añicos. Así se siente mi corazón.

— S-Sí, un poco…

No tenía caso negarlo, al final siempre te das cuenta de lo que me pasa.

— Tómate un té, ya sabes que no puedes tomar nada porque puede afectarle al bebé.

Cuando hablas de nuestro hijo, es en el único tema en el que veo que tus ojos brillan y te saca una pequeña sonrisa. Además de Sakura…

— S-Si…

Mi susurró no te conmueve, mis ojos no te conmueven. Porque estás demasiado ocupado auto recordándote porque estás conmigo, porque no puedes estar con la mujer que amas y porque yo duermo en tu cama y te daré un hijo. Yo misma me lo pregunto, y siempre llego a la conclusión, de que no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Solo sé que te amo, pero que amarte no es suficiente. No solo yo.

— Debo irme, nos vemos en la noche.

Tu voz me sacó de mis pensamientos auto-destructivos, te vi acercarte a mí y darme un beso en la frente. Ya no besabas mis labios, no desde aquella noche, ya no volviste a tocarme. Descubriste mi juego.

Te vi salir, no dije nada, no había nada que decir. Todos los días era lo mismo, te despedías de la misma manera, te ibas por horas sin saber lo que hacías, no me sentía con derecho de preguntar. Aunque sé que te veías con ella, a escondidas de todos, hasta de tu propio equipo.

No te culpo, me culpo a mí, por creer en una ilusión que me formé sola en mi cabeza. Sin poderlo retener el dolor vuelve a mí, con más fuerza que antes y se agolpa en mi pecho, emergiendo en sollozos y lágrimas, alaridos lastimosos ahogados por la almohada. Presionando con mis manos, como si con eso pudiera quitarme el dolor desgarrador dentro de pecho.

Llevé las manos a mi vientre y las aferré ahí, donde mi hijo pateaba levemente. Por lo menos, esta vez, no estaba tan violento como las otras veces que Naruto no estaba conmigo. Hipé fuerte, con los ojos ardorosos y la garganta muda por los sollozos y el dolor.

No aguantaría mucho más tiempo, por lo menos solo el suficiente, solo el suficiente…

— T-Tu padre te cuidará mi pequeño, cuando yo ya no esté…

Porque sabía que tendría que irme, mi tiempo se agotaba, mis acciones me mataban y no sería capaz de resistirlo más tiempo. No ahora, no así, no toda la vida.

Nunca.

— É-Él te cuidará, te lo prometo.

Era una tregua pactada, que mi hijo comprendió completamente porque calmó el movimiento en mi vientre. Solté una risa, hasta mi propio hijo me quería lejos.

¿Cómo no quererlo? Si solo lo usé para obtener a su padre, para separarlo de su mujer amada y salirme con mi capricho. ¿Qué hijo me querría como su madre?

Evidentemente, no el mío.

— Te lo prometo… — murmuré.

Con la mente y el cuerpo adormilado, la falta de noches sin dormir, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Ahora me pasaban factura, pero mi hijo estaba tranquilo, podría dormir un rato.

Podría disfrutar un rato de la tranquilidad que le otorgaba el silencio, sin pensar, sin torturarse. Hasta que Naruto llegara, se acostara en la cama y le diera las buenas noches.

Dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella…

Pero esa fue la vida que ella se buscó, esa fue la vida que ella se trazó.

Eso porque se hizo la inocente, siendo una mentirosa…


End file.
